the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Anubis Sibuna
Welcome Hey Anubis Sibuna, welcome to House of Anubis Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Sibuna Returns page. Before you start editing House of Anubis Wiki, be sure to read the rules. Hope you enjoy this wiki!!!!! Please leave a message on on any admins talk page if we can help with anything! Have a great day, The Admins: NeneG, Rachim, SunriseDaisy, User:InsaneBlueberry, and Fabina12 really? That's awesome. I don't have a YouTube because I'm pretty sure I'd mess up all the videos I'd make. And if I used a program it would kinda slow my computer, it's so old. lol. You're so lucky. :) Punxarox 18:02, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Yes. The ones that I think you posted about, are the ones controlled by people from this wiki i think. I remember them having a post about bringing their RPs done here to life and onto Twitter. :) Punxarox 23:43, October 5, 2011 (UTC) no problem! :) How come you don't like them? But you're right! It could happen, due to Patrome fan speculation and how we are kinda rising to the top. :D Punxarox 01:20, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Warning #1 Please stop adding unnecessary categories to pages. Look at other pages on the wiki with the same categories (if you're adding categories to a character page, look at another character page, if you're adding categories to a pairing page, look at another pairing page, etc.) before you publish the edit. And please make sure the cateogory you add is an actual category. We need to keep this wiki neat and clean and adding unnecessary categories get in the way of that. PushingUpDaisies (talk to me , I know you're reading this) 16:09, October 9, 2011 (UTC) You have added unnecessary categories multiple times. For example, don't add the category "Characters" to the Nalfie Gallery page. There were many more times where you added useless categories, but that's what came to mind. And also, were you the one who added "Drama" and "Mystery" to every episode page? I'm still trying to find out who added those. PushingUpDaisies (talk to me , I know you're reading this) 17:09, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Nonono! Stay on this user! :) When you get a warning, all you need to do is make sure you don't get another one. If you get three warnings around the same time and/or about the same thing, you would get blocked. Hopefully, I wouldn't have to block you. Until you understand which categories to add to which pages, I suggest you don't add any for a while. PushingUpDaisies (talk to me , I know you're reading this) 00:18, October 11, 2011 (UTC) I'm a girl. The "m-male" thing is a Spongebob joke. xD PushingUpDaisies (talk to me , I know you're reading this) 01:26, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Sure!! PushingUpDaisies (talk to me , I know you're reading this) 01:35, October 11, 2011 (UTC) That's awesome!!! :D PushingUpDaisies (talk to me , I know you're reading this) 18:19, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Awesome pictures!! And I'm kinda on and off the wiki right now, so I can't really chat. Sorry. :/ PushingUpDaisies (talk to me , I know you're reading this) 21:20, October 11, 2011 (UTC) nope. I don't have any social network account. :) Punxarox 19:35, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: Edits Because your spelling and grammar was terrible, it was very hard to read, and what you said wasn't true. ☠Icy Deathtotherainbows 04:29, October 30, 2011 (UTC) My Edited Photo's Please stop adding that picture to the wikia. It was not posted on twitter therefore it is a personal picture and we are not allowed to upload those to the wikia. Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia Talk to me! 22:09, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Weird. SOMEONE messaged me it was personal on tumblr. Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia Talk to me! 22:46, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Sure! I only removed it from the Alex Sawyer. UR LIKE NOW FAMOUS on tumblr. Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia Talk to me! 01:35, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Because you owned House of Sibuna. House of Sibuna said ur picture was personal. AND she is like very PROTECTIVE ABOUT THAT!! and I poted the pic and credited u. And also underneath posted where u got it. Patromeforever copied that one and made her own post and was like "TASIED U SILLY" and it got 5 notes. Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia Talk to me! 02:12, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Own means like You won and they lost badly. havent you ever heard of the term "YOU JUST GOT OWNED!!!" Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia Talk to me! 11:40, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Sure!! Im online right now! Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia Talk to me! 19:35, October 31, 2011 (UTC) do u want to chat with me http://the-house-of-anubis.wikia.com/wiki/User:Agent45 Agent45 http://britneyspears.wikia.com/wiki/...Baby_One_More_Time Re:question i used http://jpgfun.com/ Agent45 Chat Hey! Sure but I won't be on much from Mondays to Thursdays cos of school >.< Yukimurasanada 16:21, November 7, 2011 (UTC : Ok talk to you on Fridays then ^^ Yukimurasanada 20:04, November 7, 2011 (UTC) :: Busy month :/ But sure if I find some time :) Yukimurasanada 22:08, November 25, 2011 (UTC)